F A R
by CLOUDRAY
Summary: Distance is not a barrier to love. Distance is not a big deal in love. Distance is... Nothing. [CHANBAEK EXO - SONGFIC/DRABBLE]


DRAYLIGHT Proudly Present,

—**F A R—**

.

.

**PARK CHANYEOL** [EXO] and **BYUN BAEKHYUN **[EXO]

.

.

**GENRE**

Teenage Romance, Sad Story

**RATE**

T

**LENGTH**

Drabble, Songfic

.

.

**Based on Jung Yonghwa's song, BECAUSE I MISS YOU**

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Distance is not a barrier to love. Distance is not a big deal in love.

Distance is... Nothing.

.

.

**[All CHANYEOL'S POV]**

**.**

**.**

Aku memetik gitarku. Memandang sebuah foto dimana kau bisa tersenyum disana. Tanganku, mulai memetik sebuah melodi. Kugerakkan bibirku untuk bernyanyi.

_Always under the same sky, always exactly the same day_

_Other than you're not being here, there's nothing different at all_

_I just want to smile, want to forget everything_

_Just like absolutely nothing has happened, smiling to lives my day_

Selalu sama.

Aku hanya bisa memandang fotomu. Tak bisa menggapaimu. Setiap hari selalu saja sama, dengan kau yang tidak ada disampingku. Semua tampak sama saja.

Aku ingin berusaha untuk tersenyum. Berusaha untuk tertawa. Berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya seperti hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Aku hanya ingin tersenyum, untuk meneruskan hariku yang membosankan ini.

_Miss you, miss you so much, because I miss you so much_

_Everyday all by myself, calling and calling you_

_Want to see you, want to see you, because I want to see you so much_

_Now it's like I have this habit, keep calling out your name_

_It's the same today_

'Aku merindukanmu... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu...'

Aku membatin.

Hatiku menjerit, berkata bahwa aku begitu merindukanmu. Besar keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tersiksa, karena hatiku terasa sesak. Penuh akan keinginan untuk bersamamu.

Rintihan hatiku. Selalu saja sama... setiap hari.

'Byun Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun...'

Aku memanggilmu. Memanggil satu-satunya orang yang begitu aku cintai. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat berharga untukku.

The one I loved, Byun Baekhyun.

_I thought I'd let go, not leaving anything behind_

_No, no, now I still can't let you go_

_Miss you, miss you so much, because I miss you so much_

_Everyday all by myself, calling and calling you_

Aku berpikir bahwa, aku sudah bisa melupakanmu. Senyumanmu, candamu, tangismu, wajahmu, bahkan... cintamu. Aku berpikir bahwa, hatiku bisa memberi ruang untuk orang lain.

Namun semua itu.. salah.

Karena kau adalah Baekhyun. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengisi hatiku. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku tersenyum. Satu-satunya namja yang aku cintai.

Aku belum bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan sampai hari ini. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan bayangmu barang sekejap saja.

Apa aku terlalu mencintaimu?

_Want to see you, want to see you, because I want to see you so much_

_Now it's like I have this habit, keep calling out your name_

_It's the same today_

_Everyday, everyday, it feels like I'm gonna die, what should I do?_

**[FLASHBACK]**

Aku kini duduk sendiri, kurebahkan tubuhku di rerumputan hijau. Aku memandangi sebuah batu bertuliskan namamu. Byun Baekhyun...

Aku membacanya.

Batinku menjerit, hatiku berteriak. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa berpamitan.

Saat kubertanya apa kau baik-baik saja, jawabanmu selalu sama. Kau berkata baik-baik saja, dan bodohnya aku selalu percaya padamu.

'Chanyeol-ah, aku... terkena leukimia. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku. Maaf...'

Aku mendengarmu, aku mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, bahkan apapun yang kau lakukan telah menyakiti hatiku... aku tetap memaafkanmu.

'Sa...rang..h-hae...'

Saranghae, kata terakir yang kudengar darimu. Dengan kata itu, kau meninggalkan ragamu.

**[FLASHBACK END]**

_Love you, love you, I love you_

_I hadn't even spoken the words, I just let you go_

_Sorry, sorry, do you hear my words?_

_My late confession, can you hear it?_

_I love you_

Petikan gitar terakhirku mengakhiri nyanyianku. Mengiringi jatuhnya air mataku.

Baekhyun-ya, kau mendengarnya?

Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Walaupun jarak diantara kita terlalu jauh. Cintaku tak akan pernah habis terkikis waktu.

Near, far, wherever you are... I will always love you.

-TAMAT-


End file.
